


Heated Sway

by nsahmed87



Category: inosaku - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsahmed87/pseuds/nsahmed87
Summary: An evening at the club becomes heated......





	Heated Sway

The strobes flashed blue and purple as two girls gyrated to the sensual techno beat blaring out of the speakers. 

"This club is happenin'!!", Ino yelled into Sakura's ear as the two intertwined each other.

"Hell yeah", she screamed back into her ear as she glided her hands up and down her friend's curves.

Ino smiled and turned around so she could grind her temting ass into Sakura while her hands went behind her and shaped the curve of her pink-haired friend's tight and well-toned ass. 

Sakura boldly ran her hands to curve Ino's breasts, lightly pinching her nipples. Ino turned around and slid her hand up her friend's skirt and lightly teased her quickly becoming moist pussy. 

They were heavily turned on and so they ran to the club's VIP bathroom where they started tonguing and kissing as soon as Ino shut the door. Sakura let her hands roam all over Ino's lucsiously curvaceous body as she let her unzip her top. She was kissing Ino against the door and suddenly she found her position changed, with her trapped between Ino's arms on either side. She looked into her emerald eyes and then let her eyes take in Sakura's perfectly-shaped and rounded breasts, the creamy swells driving her crazy. 

Sakura watched in fascination as Ino unzipped her flimsy top and squeezed her breasts lighty and then shaped her already stiff nipples through her lacy black bra. She could not wait any longer as she sat Ino on a vinyl one-seater while she knelt down.

Ino was beyond her senses as she moaned out 'ummmmmmmmm..............yessssssssss.........................eat my wet pussy Sakura!!!!'

'It looks so tasty, Ino. I think I wanna lick it all over while I squeeze your equally delicious tits.'

She had already pulled down her low-neckline and then started licking her wet pussy dripping with cum.

Ino sat with her legs parted as she saw Sakura licking her clit and fingering her pussy. She moaned and screamed until her orgasm hit her and then she stood Sakura up and planted her against the wall with one of her legs up on the seater.

'My turn.'

Ino slid out her breasts and started kneading and squeezing, while Sakura panted and watched her take both her tits and lick her nipples. The sight only made her wetter. Ino slid her hand up her thigh and rubbed her wet, juicy pussy by circling her fingers over her thong.

She knelt down , her face level with Sakura's pussy. Then she tongued her clit and lapped up all her cum. She slid it in and out of her wet and tight pussy while Sakura moaned and screamed her pleasure as she grabbled Ino's blonde head and further shoved her face into her vagina. 

At this point, Ino brought Sakura to the divan and they scissored each other. Their waxed pussies were rubbing and creating friction. She shoved her tongue in Ino's mouth while she massaged her boobs. They rubbed and grinded faster and more until they both climaxed.

'Ummmm, Sakura........that was fantastic!!!'

'Yeah, I loved it. Let's do it again'.


End file.
